


Sherlollipops - Tutu One B

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [182]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds something unexpected in the bathtub at Baker Street - and what the heck is Molly trying to assemble in the kitchen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Tutu One B

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday gift for bkst-tutu1b on tumblr. Thank you for the bunnies my dear, here's one for you!

**Tutu One B** ( _Author’s Note: I have no idea if Ikea carries any sort of pet cages but for the purposes of this fic…they absolutely do._ )

“Molly…we appear to have a rabbit sitting in the bathtub.”

“Yes, Sherlock, it’s just until I can get this stupid Ikea cage assembled.” He peered over his shoulder, closing the bathroom door on their be-whiskered, fluffy brown visitor to find his pathologist sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor. She was, indeed, wrestling with something vaguely cage-like and clearly of Swedish design.

“I didn’t know Ikea made such contraptions,” he said squatting down next to her.

She nodded distractedly as she eyed the instructions. “It’s a new line for pets. This is from the _Kanin-Bur_ series, designed specifically for rabbits, ferrets and gerbils, not recommended for smaller rodents - or for British pathologists to assemble, apparently!” She glared as the device collapsed into its disparate parts again, then kicked them away from her with an angry huff.

“Molly,” Sherlock said gently as he plucked the instructions from her hand before she could do as she clearly intended and ball it up - or possibly tear it into shreds. “I understand your frustration, having lived through the Tarva dresser-assembly debacle…but perhaps I wasn’t clear in my original statement. Let me rephrase: _why_ do we have a rabbit in our bathtub? And please,” he added, raising a hand to forestall any smart-assed responses, “ _don’t_ say it’s because the cage isn’t assembled.”

Molly drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, and Sherlock went on the alert; such defensive posture usually signaled the arrival of bad news on Molly’s part, or at least, news she thought he might not like to hear. “Her name is Tutu, she’s a year old and she’s been spayed - oh, and she’s totally potty-trained! Meena’s husband is allergic and if we don’t take her she’ll end up at some rescue center or something worse, and when Meena asked if maybe John and Mary might want her for Delia, well…”

“Knowing Mary’s aversion to furred pets of any kind, you decided it would be better if we took her in instead,” Sherlock concluded. “But now you’re worried that I won’t want to keep her.”

“I know you like dogs, and you put up with Toby until he died, so I just thought…” She trailed off into silence, peeking at him with those big brown eyes of hers that he could never resist, try though he had for years.

He leaned forward and kissed her, then coaxed her into unfolding her body and allowing him to pull her into his lap. “Of course we’ll keep her,” he said, running soothing hands up and down her back in the way he’d learned was the quickest way to get her to relax. “However, on one condition…”

“What’s that?” Molly asked, looking up at him.

He made a face. “Can we change her name? I mean, really, Molly, a rabbit named Tutu living here? Can you imagine the ghastly attempts at humor John and Anderson and Lestrade will make?”

Molly giggled. “Yes, well, we could always tell them the B stands for Bunny - and the one means there’s only one bun!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but secretly grinned, happy that Molly was feeling less stressed about her spur-of-the-moment decision to adopt her friend’s rabbit. And if he had to put up with ridiculous puns as the price…well, Molly was worth all that and more.


End file.
